5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin 'is a Hero in 5 Years Later from the 'Ben 10 Universe. He first appeared in a flashback in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a half Osmosian, half Human hybrid. Appearance Kevin is tall and athletic Caucasian Human. He has black hair, black eyes, and greyish, pale skin. An X-shaped scar rests on his chin. Kevin's physical appearance often changes depending on what he absorbs or what power he's using at the time. After Absorbing a Broken Blade, Screw, Piece of Shishiana's skin and Arburian Pelarota's teeth at the end of Chapter 7: Fold, Kevin mutated into a fusion of these materials. Kevin's black hair is now longer and ends with Shishiana's appendages in some places. His skin is now pink, he has two horns on his forehead and his ears are now pointy. His eyes are completely black with yellow iris and black pupils. His right arm is made out of metal and metallic elements with a long blade stick out of it. His left arm is a mix of Arburian Pelarota and Shishinas DNA with black appendages as its fingers. 5YL 16 Kevin.png|16 Year Old Kevin Los.png|Ultimate Kevin Battle Tank replace.png|Ozmat Suit 5yl Kevin Plumber.png|Plumber Suit Blue Tank Top.png|Blue Tank Top Soap Reef Kevin.png|Soap Reef Arm Personality After having a rough childhood, Kevin has become an upstanding citizen and hero with the support of his friends and family. He generally acts sensical, kind, and caring for others. He generally likes to act tough but he is a softie at heart. Despite this, he can still act cynical and like a delinquent. He greatly dislikes those who take advantage of others and after having his mind manipulated by the likes of Vilgax, Servantis, Aggregor, and his own inability to control his powers in his youth, Kevin is firmly straight-edge, as he does not wish for his mind to be influenced any more, even recreationally with alcohol. Abilities *'Energy Absorption' - Kevin is able to absorb multiple forms of energy into his body, such as electricity or plasma, and redirect it as well. *'DNA Absorption-' Kevin's cells can reconstruct themselves to match another species and copy their abilities, mutating part of or his entire body with that new DNA. He can copy multiple abilities at once, but that makes it more difficult for him to control himself. When he was younger, he was much more susceptible to deranged outbursts that could sometimes leave him mentally unstable for long periods of time (sometimes months) but has since learned to deal with the precautions of absorbing DNA. *'Matter Absorption-' Kevin can coat himself in a layer of any material, or shape-shift parts of his body using that material, such as steel, concrete, or wood. *'Transformation-' Kevin is able to store the samples of DNA he has copied as dormant genes in his biology, and transform into various alien forms. Equipment * Ozmat Suit-''' After years as a member of the Plumbers, Kevin acquired a uniform designed by Doctor Logic, with the main feature of replicating the tensile strength and flexibility of a Galvanic Mechamorph, allowing Kevin to easily shift in-and-out of various shapes and sizes without worrying about damaging his outfit. and Arburian Pelarota DNA.]] * '''Kevin's Menagerie: Kevin carries numerous samples of DNA and Materials at hand, allowing him to transform into at quick notice. Weaknesses *'Over Absorption-' If Kevin takes in too much energy (such as DNA from the Omnitrix), he loses mental stability. History Before 5 Years Later When Ben first meets Kevin, he becomes one of his strongest enemies, however, later on, he became Ben's best friend and joined his team until he left with Gwendolyn for college. He now owns his own Car Dealership just outside of Friedkin University. 5 Years Later * In ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'''' (Page 4), Kevin was seen in Ben's Flashback. * In [[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]]'' (Page 11- 35), Kevin came back from his job and assists in co-piloting the ship. * In ''Chapter 6: Weightless, (Page 13- 30) ''Kevin and Rook worked together to figure out how to disable the Dwarf Star. * In [[Chapter 7: Fold|''Chapter 7: Fold]] he attempted to get information from Zim but was unsuccessful until Ben used Pesky Dust's dream abilities on Zim. Kevin later discussed with Ben about how to defeat Eon. Kevin also left the Plumber Ship with Ben, Gwen, and Danny to take down The Alliance. * In Chapter 8: Risen, ''Kevin along with the rest of The Heroes, fought against the Alternative Ben Tennysons. Appearances * ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost (first appearance, flashback) * Chapter 5: Oversight * Chapter 6: Weightless * Chapter 7: Fold * Chapter 8: Risen Trivia *The X mark on Kevin's chin comes from a prior fight between him and Swampfire. *Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Males